As the Internet and video technology are developed, more and more users are using lively video chats in preference to conventional voice calls or text chats.
As one example of conventional techniques related to video chats widely used in recent years, there has been introduced a service for assisting multiple users to have a video chat together in which a display screen is divided into multiple areas and videos of different users are displayed in the respective areas.
However, the techniques introduced so far, including the above conventional technique, have a limitation that it is difficult to appropriately respond to various environments and needs of a user, because no other option than a video chat is provided even when the user is not able to show his/her own video or desires to have a text chat without showing the video, due to network environments, surrounding conditions, personal preferences, or the like.
In this connection, the inventor(s) present a technique for assisting a plurality of users participating in a conversation to freely and intuitively communicate in various ways desired by the respective users, by dynamically displaying at least one of a video, a voice, and a text message in correspondence to a display area assigned to each of the users.